como ser feliz y no morir en el intento
by Lian Black
Summary: Hola epero que disfruten de este one shot que desde hace un año que la tenia preparada, bien aquí va draco se le declara a ginny pero hay alguien o varias personas que no lo aceptan...


_Como ser feliz y no morir en el intento_ By Lian Black 

****

_- Mira, yo no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas y mucho- dijo el rubio mirándola. Estaba muy nervioso era la primera vez que se ponía así y también la primera vez que quería de verdad a una persona._

_Ginny solo sonrió y lo miró, él estaba tan sonrojado que parecía un tomate._

_- Bueno eso era todo lo que te quería decir, no era como para que te rieras- dijo Draco cabizbajo._

_- Perdona Draco, jejeje, pero es que es la primera vez que te pones así- dijo Ginny entre risas._

_Él se dio la media vuelta para entrar al colegio, se sentía humillado y aparte estaba triste._

_Pero unos brazos lo atraparon por detrás, que no le permitieron seguir caminando. Oh! ese perfume tan dulce, tan adictivo._

_No le hizo falta preguntar quien era porque ya lo sabía. Sonrió para si mismo._

_- Aún queres que te responda?- susurró Ginny apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del rubio._

_- Si- respondió Draco dándose la vuelta para mirarla._

_- Tontito claro que ya también te quiero- dijo Ginny abrazándolo nuevamente._

_- Eso quiere decir que vas a ser mi novia?-preguntó el heredero Malfoy_

_- Creo que es más que obvio- respondió ella._

_- Ginnevre!- se escuchó el grito de Ron que se estaba acercando hacia ellos._

_Ginny se giró, no sin antes agarrar la mano de Draco._

_- Qué?- preguntó la joven._

_- Se puede saber por que le estas agarrando la pata a este hurón?- dijo Ron enojado._

_Draco estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Ginny se le adelanto._

_- Por qué no te vas a freír papas? este no es un hurón, es un chico y es mi novio- respondió Ginny enojada._

_Ron estaba a punto de explotar para gracias a Harry que estaba cerca de su amigo, se lo impidió._

_Sin decir nada más Ginny entro con Draco al castillo para ir a comer._

_En el camino..._

_- Ginnevre?- preguntó Draco con una ceja levantada._

_- No me digas que estabas creído que Ginny era mi nombre?- preguntó divertida._

_- Bueno yo creía que Ginny era diminutivo de Virginia- respondió Draco sonrojado._

_- Pus... no, ahora ya sabes cual es mi nombre pero dime Ginny- dijo ella._

_- Como gustes- dijo Draco con una sonrisa._

_Cuatro pares de ojos lo habían estado observando, Crabbel, Goyle, Blaize y Nair._

_Y precisamente no le gustaba nada lo que habían visto, su amigo con una pobretona y defensora de los sangre sucias, eso era inaceptable._

****

_- Como te atreviste?- preguntó Nair acorralando a Malfoy en una esquina de sala común de las serpientes._

_- Atreverme a qué?- dijo Draco alzando una ceja._

_- A enrollarte con una pobretona- respondió Blaize._

_- Si, eso- dijeron Crabbel y Goyle._

_- Encima con una Weasley- volvió a hablar Nair._

_- Eso a ti no te importa- dijo el rubio destellando enojo en los ojos._

_- De mal en peor, estas decayendo Malfoy y por eso me importa- dijo Nair._

_- En qué estoy de cayendo?-preguntó altaneramente Malfoy._

_- En principio te amigaste de una Gryffindors, en segunda te terminaste enamorando de ella y ahora eres su novio- respondió Blaize- Y encima lo preguntas?_

_- Miren, no se que cosa se habrán fumado o tomado pero no me jodan, si?- dijo algo fastidiado y con un movimiento brusco se pudo zafar de sus compañeros._

_- Malfoy vos mismo lo quisiste- dijo Nair mirando a las escaleras._

****

_Ginny estaba feliz, caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la clase de transfiguraciones cuando unos brazos salidos de la oscuridad la llevaron por otro pasillo sin salida._

_La pelirroja estaba algo asustada pero por orgullo y valentía no lo demostró._

_- Qué quieren?- preguntó Ginny a la nada._

_- Que dejes de molestar a Draco- respondieron sin salir de las sombras._

_- Si no qué?- dijo desafiante._

_- Desearas nunca haber nacido- dijo una de las voces._

_Ella quiso decir algo más pero sintió unos pasos, seguramente ya se habían ido._

_Miró su reloj y maldijo a la nada ya llegaba tarde a clases._

_Horas más tarde..._

_"Maldición" pensó Ginny algo enojada._

_- Qué ocurre?- preguntó Draco caminando a su lado y que además la había notado algo molesta._

_- Es que me restaron 10 puntos por llegar tarde a transfiguraciones- dijo Ginny buscando algunos apuntes para su próxima clase._

_- Qué te paso?- dijo Draco, le parecía raro, la conocía bastante como para saber que jamás llegaba tarde a clases._

********_- Es que me dormí- dijo sonriéndole._

**_:¬_****_¬:_**_- dime la verdad- dijo Draco- yo se que siempre te levantas más temprano de lo normal._

**_:0o_******_- Que bien controlada me tienes- dijo haciéndose la sorprendida._

**_:o_****_/o:_**_- eso no es verdad- dijo algo sonrojado- aparte eso me lo dijiste._

********_- Me encanta cuando te pones así- dijo contenta la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso._

**_:¬_****_/¬:_**_- No es justo- dijo Draco._

_- Iremos a Hogsmeade mañana?- pregunto Ginny encontrando esos venditos apuntes._

_- Si- dijo Draco entrando al gran salón._

_Malfoy se estaba dirigiendo hasta su lugar y de pronto recordó algo._

_- Gin-gin, no me respondiste- dijo algo enojado acercándose rápidamente a ella._

_- Responderte que cosa?- preguntó ella._

_- No me dijiste qué te pasó- respondió él._

_- Si, si te dije- ella se acercó a él._

_- No, solo que llegaste tarde pero no me dijiste que te pasó?- dijo el rubio._

_- Después te cuento, porque ahora tengo hambre- dijo y le dio otro besito._

_Cuando Ginny salía del gran comedor fue seguida por una persona de estatura media, cabello corto color castaño rojizo y unos penetrantes ojos verde oscuro._

_La siguió hasta los jardines. Cuando se dio cuenta que su presa se encontraba cerca del bosque prohibido y para su suerte no iba acompañada. Tomo impulso y comenzó a correr para alzarla de golpe y llevarla hasta dentro del bosque donde inmediatamente le vendó los ojos._

_- Quién es?- preguntó asustada la pelirroja._

_- Te dijimos que te alejaras de Malfoy- dijo en su oído._

_Ginny se sobresalto al sentirlo tan cerca y el miedo comenzó a aumentar._

_- Pero vos no quisiste escuchar nuestra advertencia y ahora pagaras- dijo dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago._

_Ginny se retorció del dolor, no se podía mover porque parecía que le habían echado un hechizo encima cuando la arrostro hasta el bosque._

_El joven la levantó de los cabellos y la comenzó a golpear fuertemente._

_- Con aquí estabas Nair- se escucho la voz de otro chico._

_- Si serás estúpido!- exclamó enojado el aludido._

_Y de inmediato deshizo el hechizo dejando a una atontada y golpeada Ginny._

_Al cabo de unos minutos se levanto del suelo algo atontada y desorientada, se agarraba las costillas al parecer las tenía rotas, el labio le sangraba. Con mucho esfuerzo salió del bosque, su vista estaba algo borrosa y escupía sangre, la cabeza le dolía porque su agresor le había golpeado muy fuerte._

_A pocos metros estaba Draco buscándola, cuando giró su cabeza la vio, se acerco despacio pero ya viéndola un poco más cerca se asustó._

_- Gin!- gritó y en dos zancadas se acerco a ella._

_La pelirroja levanto la cabeza para ver aquellos hermosos ojos grises, le regalo una sonrisa y se desmayó cayendo justo en los brazos del rubio._

_La alzo y se la llevo rápidamente hasta le enfermería, donde inmediatamente Madame Pomfrey la atendió._

_- Qué es lo que ocurrió señor Malfoy?- pregunto la enfermera sentándose enfrente de él._

_- Salí hasta los jardines para buscarla y la encontré en este estado, no sé que es lo que le pasó- respondió Draco haciéndose una idea de quienes eran los responsables._

_- Esto se le tendrá que avisar inmediatamente al director, es inconcebible que haya violencia de tal magnitud en este colegio- dijo enfadada la enfermera._

_El rubio dudó unos minutos pero se decidió en preguntar..._

_- Puedo verla?- preguntó._

_Por unos instantes la enfermera dudó pero al final accedió y lo llevó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja._

_La vio recostada en la cama de la enfermería para él, ella parecía un ángel. Aunque eso provoco que el enojo que estaba naciendo de él se aumentara._

_Salió sin decir nada de la enfermería, casi corrió hasta su sala común sabiendo que allí encontraría a los culpables._

_Dijo la contraseña y se fue directo a los cuartos. Entro dando un golpe a la puerta y prácticamente corrió a los gorilas de allí para estar completamente solo con Nair._

_- Tú- dijo caminando lenta y peligrosamente hasta él._

_- Draco que bueno que vienes- dijo sonriendo Nair viéndolo._

_Lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo llevo hasta la pared y lo levanto escasos centímetros._

_- Vuelves a tocarla y te juro que...- dijo Draco destellando enojo de los ojos._

_- Sino que?- preguntó altaneramente el chico- lo hice para que te des cuenta de lo que soy capas y además para hacerte ver que ella no es para ti._

_La planto un puñetazo que lo dejo casi inconsciente, no lo soltó pero ahora lo tenía sujeto con una sola mano._

_- No te conviene meterte con mis cosas personales, ni mucho menos con mi novia- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- No me conoces cuando estoy loquito._

_Le dio un golpe en el estomago para luego dejarlo tirado en el frío suelo de la habitación._

_- Par de ineptos no se metan en lo que no les incumbe- los amenazó Draco dirigiéndose a Crabbel y Goyle mientras salía de la sala común para perderse por los pasillos._

_Camino por largo rato sin ganas de ir a la enfermería porque sabía perfectamente que el hermano mayor de la pelirroja iba a estar allí cuando se enterara de la situación._

_- Malfoy- grito Ron corriendo velozmente hasta alcanzarlo._

_Lo tomo por los brazos y lo levanto varios centímetros del suelo. Se notaba que estaba furioso y le estrujaba los brazos._

_- Como te atreves a tocar así a mi hermanita- dijo Enojado._

_- Yo no le hice nada- dijo Draco tratando de zafarse- Yo la encontré así._

_- No me mientas- dijo Ron peligrosamente._

_Atrás del pelirrojo llegaron Hermione y Harry algo cansados por la carrera que tomaron para alcanzar a su amigo._

_Hermione se sorprendió bastante al ver la fuerza que tenía Ron. Harry sin embargo se le acerco._

_- Ya Ron, así no vas a solucionar nada- dijo Harry mirando con odio al rubio._

_Sin embargo el pelirrojo no lo soltó..._

_:Suspiro:- No te quiero ver cerca de mi hermanita porque si no la próxima vez no vas a correr con la misma suerte- dijo Ron tirando a Draco al suelo._

_El trío se fue, Harry y Hermione tratando de calmar el enojo de su amigo._

_- Creo que va a ser lo mejor- susurro Draco tristemente._

_Pasaron dos días para que Madame Pomfrey le diera de alta a Ginny, quien salió feliz por haber salido de allí y preocupada porque Draco no la fue a ver._

_Lo busco por todos lados y no lo encontró, para su suerte justo antes de la cena lo encontró._

_- Draco!- grito acercándose a él._

_El aludido se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de su inconfundible Ginny pero al instante la cambio y ahora mostraba frialdad y tristeza._

_- Qué quieres Weasley?- pregunto fingiendo molestia por su presencia._

_- Qué te ocurre Draco¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?- pregunto Ginny acercándose a él._

_- Me molesta tu presencia- respondió Draco mirando hacia otro lado.- Y no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre pobretona._

_Ginny se sorprendió por la actitud de su novio._

_- No entiendo porque me tratas así- dijo Ginny intentando agarrarle la mano- somos novios, lo recuerdas?_

_- Por Merlín, yo? tu novio?- dijo Draco riendo irónicamente- debes estar soñando, porque yo nunca sería novio de una pobretona amante de los sangres sucias y deshonre de esa manera a su apellido._

_La pelirroja lo miraba dolida pero sabía bien que esas cosas no eran ciertas, lo sabía por el brillo que tenía los ojos de Draco._

_- Te podes correr?- pregunto Draco fastidiado- Me estorbas_

_Le dio un ligero empujoncito para que se corriera y entrar al gran salón para cenar._

_Ginny entró triste, no miro a nadie y se sentó directo en su mesa cerca de su hermano y sus amigos._

_- Qué te ocurre Ginny?- preguntó Harry al mirar que una lágrima había caído y mientras ella trataba vagamente de esconder su rostro._

_- Nada- mintió._

_- Es por Malfoy no?- dijo Ron- No te preocupes ya me encargué de él._

_Dijo Ron mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza. Ginny levanto al cabeza para mirarlo sorprendida y un poco enfadada._

_- Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Ginny lentamente._

_- Le dije que no se te vuelva a acercar porque no iba a tener suerte y lo luego lo tire- respondió tranquilamente su hermano._

_- Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Ginny enojada, estaba parada mirando a su hermano._

_- Por lo que te hizo- respondió Ron- Por que lo preguntas?_

_- ÉL no me hizo nada, el que me golpeo fue un chico llamado Nair- dijo Lentamente- No te vuelvas a entrometer en mis asuntos, por tu culpa rompimos, por tu estupidez él se siente culpable, por tu culpa me quitaste la felicidad._

_Dejó a su hermano con la boca abierta y salió con la cabeza en alto dejando su plato de comida intacta._

_- Creo que metiste la pata- dio Harry minutos después de que la pelirroja se fue._

_- Cállate- dijo Ron tristemente._

_Los días pasaron y Draco la seguía evadiendo. Ella intentó en vano tratar de hablar con él pero siempre que lo hacía alguien los interrumpía._

_Un día en la cena Draco la estaba mirando, le encantaba mirar esa cabellera roja desde su mesa, para él ella era lo única razón para seguir allí y no cambiarse de colegio._

_Pero dejo su cena, su rostro se torno triste y lleno de furia, ya que recordó que ya no podía estar más con ella, solo por lo que sus "amigos" y compañeros le hacían la vida imposible en el colegio._

_El rubio salio del Gran salón, ya no quería seguir estando en ese lugar y mirar a su pelirroja. El placer de estar junto con ella ya le era imposible._

_Porque si seguía con él iba a terminar mal, más mal de lo que ya le habían hecho._

_Por otro lado la menor de los Weasley lo había visto salir, ahora no se le iba a escapar, ya no había más interrupciones._

_- Draco tenemos que hablar- dijo Ginny que lo estaba siguiendo._

_- Ya déjame en paz- dijo Draco y siguió caminando fuera del gran salón._

_La pelirroja se puso enfrente de él para mirarlo a los ojos, no soportaba la idea de que él ya no la miraba y que también la estaba evitando._

_- Que acaso solo me utilizaste?-Pregunto exasperada Ginny- ya no me quieres?_

_Draco agarro por las muñecas a Ginny y la apoyo contra la pared, la pelirroja quedo acorralada._

_- Eres una tonta! Si estas conmigo... te podrían lastimar, más de lo que ya te han echo- dijo Draco fuera de si pero sin lastimarla "cuanto te quiero" pensó Draco , él espero a que ella dijera algo ya que se estaba impacientando._

_- Vamos di algo, insúltame si queres pero decime algo, no te quedes callada..._

_Ginny cayó a Draco con un beso, por Merlín como deseaba hacerlo._

_El rubio no pudo resistirse más, así que abrazo a la pelirroja con tanto cariño y amor._

_Era como si sus labios se hubiesen estado buscando con tanta desesperación que cuando se rozaron no se pudieron separar por unos minutos._

_- Se que dijiste cosas que no querías decir- dijo Ginny después de unos minutos- Y te quiero decir que a mi no me importa la que hagan o digan; a mi lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado._

_Draco se quedo callado ya que no podía decir o hacer algo para que ella se apartara de él y mucho menos quería hacerlo. Así que solo se dedico a abrazarla._

**_ Fin _**


End file.
